huntersandslayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Shaw
Lucy 'Lou' or 'Luce' Shaw is a fallen angel who has been exiled to earth in a human body with little memory of her past. Heavenly Origins Lucy is a fallen angel, not that she remembers this. When she made the decision to give up her place in heaven, she never once considered that she would lose her memory, or that she didn't love God. She found herself spending more and more time among the humans and began to feel like... something was missing. So she reasoned, that if she felt like something was missing, how could she devote her whole self to God? Low and behold she made the irrevocable decision to fall(officially) to Earth. Mortality So, Lucy was born at the age of 15. While she realizes this isn't exactly the way things are done in the world, she can't seem to dredge up one single moment before that time. She knows all her numbers and her shapes, which pedal is the gas, and which is the brake, but her name and how she got into an abandoned house in East Texas were the questions she couldn't answer. Numerous state run facilities tried diligently to inform her that she probably witnessed or was involved in something terrible, something her mind helped her to forget for the sake of her own sanity. Frankly after the amount of prodding they had put her through, she could have kept those first six months to herself and filled in the blanks with fairy tales. She's not too worried about the time she can't remember. It's as if she wasn't, and then she was. Which worked out fine for her. She was tossed into the Foster Care system and became one of the rare cases where things worked out well. She joined the Shaw family with an open mind and heart, helping to take the strain off her foster mother Ivie by helping with the younger kids. The only trouble she caused her makeshift parents was with her need to... well, try everything. Nothing improper or wrong, but anything outside of those categories was up for grabs. She found herself learning to speak Mandarin at 16, skydiving on her 18th birthday, trying everything on the menu at a posh restaurant.... every couple months. She follows her impulses. The largest of those being her want and need to help and care for people. The suffering of those around her was something she just couldn't take, which helped make her path clear to her, nursing. Though she recognized her career path early in life, without the funds to pay for the schooling, she chose to enter the military to collect her nursing degree. And found she enjoyed it. When she wasn't assisting doctors with patients, she spent her time working in the recovery wards helping the injured as much as she could. The healing soldiers were a surprisingly rowdy bunch when you took them off their drooly medication. Resurgence Recently, Lucy's work has been challenged by voices in her head. Or, as her bosses think it must be, some sort of tinnitus. (She was actually pretty surprised they didn't jump straight on the crazy train, they did know her after all.) What it is to her, is a whispering that sometimes commands her whole attention, but no matter how hard she listens, she can't make out even so much as a word. So for the last few months, after being sent back to the states, she's been working as a Reservist for the military, Lucy has been looking for a new position. Though she's not looking very hard - voices? Remember? She receives a call from Helen Weston, the mother of one of her patients... The mother of the patient she spent way too much time with while he recovered more like. Though she's never met Helen, it turns out the woman knew about her help during Erik's recovery. Worried about her son, she contacted Lucy trying to determine how he's doing, where he might be. Since she's been looking for something to take her mind off the voices, and because Erik was charming and way too attractive for his own good, Lucy worried about him too and decided to help. And though the Doctors had released him with a form of PTSD, she hadn't been convinced. Never having been one to sit back and let life pass her by, she put her belongings in storage and set off in search of him - in a non-stalkery way of course. Personality Lucy enjoys a somewhat hedonistic way of living. She's the type of person that will talk to a stranger like they are her newest friend, the type of person that will eat her dinner at a fancy restaurant in reverse just to assure that she has room for dessert. Don't be fooled that she's even remotely gullible however, as a true product of her generation, she doesn't have a problem whipping out a sarcastic comment that makes you question just how smart you think you are. Overall, she's a kind and caring human being always looking for the next laugh, who doesn't always feel that the predictable way of things has to be the only way of things. Quirks - Loves powerfully flavored food. Anything too sweet, salty, sour, or hot and she's chowing down. Has 'given up the ghost' by eating the world's hottest chili pepper - the Ghost Pepper - more than once. Vital Statistics Age: 27 Height: 5'6 Hair: Blondish Red Eyes: Sky Blue Place of Birth: Texas.. Probably. Any Other Distinguishing Marks: Dime-sized smiley face(eyes and mouth) in black, low on her right hipbone Family *Birth Mother and Father unknown *Foster Parents: Bill and Ivie Shaw *Various Foster Siblings over the years Powers/Skills/Weapons *Powers: As a fallen angel, Lucy retains the diluted ability to heal minor injuries such as gashes and occasionally broken bones. Her ability works by the redistribution of energies, her own and from the person she's healing. It usually takes several times, and can drain her quickly depending on the wound. She's not sure if this could work on internal issues such as diseases, and has no plans to try it at this time. Oh, she also hears the angels talk. You'd think this was great, but considering she doesn't really know what they're saying, or that it's the heavenly beings saying it, she kinda thinks she's going crazy. *Skills: Outside of her ability to heal naturally, she knows how to do it the old fashioned way even better. Lucy is a nurse who has spent time in both the civilian and military settings. *Weapons: Band-aids, neosporin, and a smile. Professional Occupation: Currently between jobs, and is also a reservist for the Army. Training and Education: Registered Nurse, last four years. Played by Sarah